lovzarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeïneb Ben Amor
(Arabic)|full_name = Zeïneb Ben Amor (Arabic)|nickname(s) = Zeïna (by friends)|voiced_by = Leïla Bekhti (French) Zelda Williams (English)|portrayed_by = Leïla Bekhti|associated_fandom(s) = Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir|alias(es) = Agent Ben Amor (occupational) Agent Zeïneb (occupational)|gender = Female ♀|age = 31|date_of_birth = December 1st|status = Alive|hair = Brown|eyes = Brown|image1 = New Zeineb.png|Present Zeineb Model.png|Model |caption1 = |relatives = Slaheddine Ben Amor (father) Boutheina Jlassi (mother) Hédia Ben Amor (sister)|love_interest(s) = Marlène Toulain (girlfriend)|religion = Agnosticism|birthplace = Sfax, Tunisia|residence = Paris, France|nationality = Tunisian French|ethnicity = Tunisian|skin = Fair-tan|height = 5'6" (167.64 cm)|superhero_identity = None|wielded_miraculous = None|kept_miraculous = None|occupation = Model (formerly) Police detective (currently)|affiliation(s) = Gabriel (formerly) Paris Police Prefecture|language(s)_spoken = Tunisian Arabic (native; intermediate) French (fluent) English (intermediate)}} Agent Zeïneb Ben Amor (Arabic: ) is a fan character in the ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ''universe. She is a Tunisian-French former model and current detective for the Paris Police Prefecture. She was born in Sfax, Tunisia, where she lived for twelve years before moving to Paris, France with her family. Prior to joining the police, she worked as a model for the brand ''Gabriel ''owned by renowned designer Gabriel Agreste. Currently, she is partnering alongside the Prefecture's police force, Zeïneb is currently working on a case revolving around the spontaneous appearances and defeats of the akumatized villains along with the mystery behind the Miraculous superheroes and their abilities. Personally, however, she is adamantly opposed to the involvement of the Miraculous heroes in the affairs of law enforcement and is attempting to decrease their influence on the city. Zeïneb is the elder sister of Hédia Ben Amor, also known as the hero Gazelle. Background Early Life Zeïneb Ben Amor was born in Sfax, Tunisia, to parents Slaheddine Ben Amor and Boutheina Jlassi. Both her parents are involved in the fashion industry; her father currently works as an editor and writer for a renowned French fashion magazine, and her mother is a graphic designer. Zeïneb was born thirteen years before her presently 18-year-old younger sister, Hédia. As a child, Zeïneb lived a fairly comfortable lifestyle due to her parents' occupations, and she and her family would often travel to Tunis, Djerba, and Paris for family vacations. She and her sister were raised as non-practising "cultural Muslims" who only identified with Islam due to historical family and ethnic roots, as Slaheddine and Boutheina had been raised in the creed but fell out of practise after becoming adults. As such, the Ben Amors considered themselves to lean more towards agnosticism than Islam, the predominant religion in Tunisia. Miscellaneous Playlist * "Here It Comes" - Emeli Sandé ft. Rick Smith E16E36E7-4296-4295-B4B8-ED6495667D11.jpeg Zeineb Chibi.png Other Facts * Zeïneb is a pescetarian, or a person who only consumes fish but no other types of meat. She follows this lifestyle by choice, which she settled on after ending her modelling career. Since Tunisian cuisine does feature meat, Zeïneb's go-to dish is couscous, which is typically made from steamed vegetables and wheat. ** Aside from couscous, she is not very fond of Tunisian or Maghrebi cuisine in general, despite having grown up eating it. Zeïneb personally prefers French and European dishes, which has prompted her parents to call her "Westernised". * She is quite health conscious (perhaps due to her dietary habits from her past in modelling) and makes an effort to go jogging or swimming at least once a week. * Her surname and birthplace are homages to the real Tunisian musician Hamada Ben Amor, otherwise known as El Général. * One of Zeïneb's favourite musical artists is the American singer Norah Jones, and she has attended a few of Norah's concerts in France. * Zeïneb dislikes growing her hair out, believing it to be impractical and bothersome for her specific profession. She also claims to "not have time" to take care of longer hair due to having to work on police cases for hours on end, which is why she always keeps it short. Scrapped Concepts * Zeïneb's concept originated from a former Miraculous Ladybug fan character named Hafsa Ben Yahia, who was a Tunisian businesswoman who sought to destroy the Miraculouses for her own political reputation. Before that, Hafsa Ben Yahia was supposed to be the significant other of an other present character, Yacine Yahiaoui (then Zahir Brahimi). References Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Fan Characters Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Tunisian Characters Category:Agnostic Characters Category:African Characters Category:French Characters Category:Aged 30's Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Irreligious Characters